In computing environments, images can be retrieved from an image database and displayed on a variety of display screens, such as computer monitors, handheld devices, and others. Further, images can be displayed in a variety of formats. Commonly, when an image database comprises a collection of images a plurality of thumbnail versions of the images can be displayed on a screen together. A “thumbnail view” may be a visualization of a collection of photos, such as from a folder, in which a large number or all of the photos are visible on the display and remaining photos can be observed by a simple scrolling action. Often, when a user wishes to view images from the image database, which can contain a few or thousands of images, they continually browse a displayed selection (e.g., scroll through) until they find a desired image or images. Additionally, images can be comprised of different sizes, aspect ratios, and layouts; and a user may be able to specify a size of a thumbnail version for preferred viewing on a display. Image layouts for a display can vary depending on an image size, image aspect ratio, and/or a layout design for displaying images.